The Multi-Man
by Dejaman
Summary: After an unknown incident, a teen who calls himself Fortunado uses his unique ability to send himself to a place of little does he know, he is not alone, nor is he entirely himself. Rated T for possible language and violent scenes. (Not violent enough for M rating)
1. Chapter 1: Starswirl

Chapter 1: Starswirl Encounter

It was all my fault.

My family lost contact with me about a year ago, so I haven't spoken to them about what happened. I didn't think I could muster up the courage to tell them how or why I did what I did. I just knew my abilities far out matched those who went against me. I'm not violent, I'm easy going. I don't get angry or lose my cool, I just listen to myself play my instruments.

I don't have any friends because of the accident. They are not around to be there for me anymore. It's all my fault they're gone. Everyone I cared about is gone. I'm all alone. Just me, myself, and I.

I enjoy and record a Capella songs. Since I'm all alone, I use my time to train my voice to match different instruments. I can make my voice into any instrument sound from bass guitar to a flute. I record mainly Phantom of the Opera songs in a Capella because it seems better.

But my true talent is that of wiccan magic and slight of hand. I can't show my true potential because then I'd be considered possessed and people would try to kill me. I would be considered a freak of nature and pure evil.

If only I could live in a world where I'm fully accepted. But here, there is only hate.

As I thought to myself, I tripped over one of my spell books. It landed on an open page. By coincidence, it seemed to answer my troubles. It read trans-universal travel. As I read the title, I smiled to myself.

I ran off to gather the needs materials. It also told me to pack my bags and collect any valuables and set them next to the candles I was to lay out. After all that was done, the book read that the candles had to be lit and I was to lay next to the candles along with my belongings. No room for mistake, quite literally. There was no more room for me to move. The final step was that I had to imagine myself falling into a certain world in specific. I couldn't think of anyplace I wanted so I just thought a place of true acceptance.

I felt myself falling. I opened my eyes to find that myself and my belongings were falling from the sky into what looked to be a brightly coloured village. At this sight, I blacked out.

While I was unconscious, I saw a figure in the distance. I move towards it only to see it was a dark grey horse with a light grey beard and some sort of wizard costume.

"What are thou name?" , said the horse.

"What on Earth? A talking horse?"

"In this world, we are known as ponies. I am considered a colt because of my gender. And no, not on Earth. You are now in Equestria."

"Will I be accepted among your kind?"

"In more ways than you believed. Now, what is thy name."

"First, you."

"I am Starswirl the Bearded. The philosopher of magic in Equestria. I am no longer alive, for I have passed. We are in your mind, which I must say, is quite impressive for your kind. Actor, writer, singer, instrumentalists, chemist, magician, and a prestidigitator. But your mind is not one. What is the title of the being before me?"

"I shall be known as Fortunado."

"A wise decision. You will soon awake, and you will be greeted by six mares that will have the same desire for you. The decision is yours, take all or pick one."

As he finished, a bright light began to shine from the colt, blinding me in the process. As the light cleared, six colorful ponies were around me.

The purple one spoke first, "Who, and what, are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Mane 6

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I would really like to get reviews for each chapter. Also I have a poll set up to determine what my first crossover should be. Each one of my stories will include an original character, so if my characters seem like someone from another story, it's pure coincidence. Finally, before I get back to the story, I Will try and update my story as often as possible. So no flames because of me needing to focus on schoolwork or I have a writers block. I do not own Hasbro, the owners of My Little Pony, nor do I own the show. I only take credit for the story I write, not the characters except for the original character.**

Chapter 2: The Mane Six

I looked at the six ponies in front of me.

There was an orange one with a blond mane that was tied at the end and she had a cowboy hat. She had a picture of three red apples on her flank. She had green eyes.

The next one was a yellow pegasus with a light pink mane that covered one of her eyes. That one eye that I could see was turquoise. The picture on her flank was three pink butterflies.

Then there was a white unicorn with a styled purple mane. She had three diamonds on her flank. She had purple eyes.

Next was a pink pony with a really curly pink mane. She had a picture of three balloons on her flank. Two blue, one yellow. She had light blue eyes.

Then there was a cyan pegasus with a messy rainbow mane. She had a picture of a cloud with a bolt of rainbow lightning. She had magenta eyes.

And finally there was the alicorn. She was purple with a dark purple mane that had pink and purple highlights. She had a picture of a white and purple eight pointed star with five smaller white stars surrounding it.

She asked her question again.

"Who are you?"

"My name, is Fortunado. I am a human from Earth. Who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends." the alicorn said smiling.

"Name's Applejack." said the blond one.

"The name's Rainbow Dash." said the cyan mare.

"I am Rarity." said the white unicorn.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" shouted the pink mare.

"My name is ..." the yellow pegasus trailed off into a mumble.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I asked.

"My name is Fluttershy." she said louder.

"And you are at Ponyville, on Equestria. Now how did you get here?" asked Twilight.

"Before I answer that, promise you won't hurt me when I tell you."

"Ummmm, okay."

"In my world, unless it was fake, my craft is considered evil and would be acted upon as so. I used my art to escape punishment and travel to a world of acceptance, which is here. I used magic to come here, and if you accept me for that, then I have no intention to go back to Earth."

"Accept you for using magic? Dude, more than half of the ponies in this world use magic! Why wouldn't we accept you?" Rainbow said.

"Before we continue, I think we should show Fortunado where we sent the things that fell with him." Twilight said.

"So my stuff did end up here. Was anything damaged?"

"Nopie-dopie artichokie!" laughed Pinkie Pie.

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I will end up making the chapters longer. I would really like some reviews, even if you're like "ain't nobody got time fo dat!", I still need them. Also don't forget to vote in my poll! Thank you for reading my latest chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Man in the Mirror

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Remember, I can't do better without knowing what I have done wrong.**

Chapter 3: The Man in the Mirror

It had been about half an hour since I appeared. There was no mistaking that these mare we're going to be my closest friends while here. All but Twilight had important things to get finished, so it was just the two of us. We finally made it to new looking house.

"Well, here we are. Your new home! I hope your new life here is better than Earth. What was wrong with that world anyway?", Twilight asked.

"Well, Earth without art is technically and metaphorically just, eh. That is what happened. No one truly appreciates art, so it was forgotten or joked of. I was sent from a creator of all forms of art, from martial arts to clever word play, to a traveling circus act. I was what people considered a cheap magician, and I didn't get a very large salary. But my true talent was still considered evil."

"How powerful are you when it comes to magic?"

"Most of it is natural. Very rarely do I force myself to use magic.", I responded as a painful memory tried to jump off the end of my tongue. But I held it back for fear of having to leave again.

"So, like this?" Twilight then threw a small table at me using her magic.

As It came closer, I flinched. The table then stopped in mid-air without hurting me. I, then, set it down properly using my magic.

"Hmmmm, not bad. I Will be testing your magical reaction from here on out, just to let you know. Anyway, I need to head back to the library for some of my work. I'll see you tomorrow." she said happily as she trotted out my door.

"Goodbye."

After she left, I finished unpacking. I set up my instruments and sound equipment up and made sure everything was still in one piece and in working condition. I set up my bed room with a long mirror hanging from the center of the wall opposite of my bed.

_"Brava. Brava. Bravisima."_

"Who's there?"

_"Insolent boy, this slave of passion. Basking in my glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Basking in my triumph."_

"I warn you!"

"Who are you talking too?", this was a different voice and it clearly came from behind me. I turned around to see a white unicorn with electric blue hair. It was two different shades, baby blue and ocean blue. She had a pair of purple goggles on making it impossible to see the color of her eyes. She had a picture of a double eighth note on her flank.

"No one. Just a little anxious. May I ask why you are in my home?"

"Just wanted to meet my new neighbour. Twilight already told me a bit about you, Fortunado. My name is Vinyl Scratch. My stage name is DJ PON-3. I saw you have some killer music equipment in the other room. I'm guessing your a musician?"

"Yes. I'm more of a creationist." we spoke while I was unpacking my chemistry equipment that I loved so dearly.

"Well just wanted to let you know me and my friend, Octavia, are next door if you need anything."

"Okay, well nice meeting ya!"

After she left, the same chilling voice called to me from before. It sounded awfully familiar.

_"Flattering child you should know me. I am the one in disguise. Look at yourself in the mirror. I am there inside."_

As I looked in the mirror of my bedroom and saw a human that was the same heighth as me. He wore black shoes and pants with a white button down shirt. He had a black cape and fedora. He wore a white mask that covered everything but his mouth, chin, and eyes. As soon as I got a good look at him, he faded away, leaving me to stare at my own reflection. I decided that I would finish unpacking tomorrow. For now, I will sleep.

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn since I didn't like waking up to the bright sun. Besides, I like watching the sun rise and set every day. I decided to go for a walk, mainly to test my memory with the Ponyville layout. The other reason is because I realized I was flat broke. There was no way I would be able to pay for food or ingredients for my studies. I wasn't sureyet if ponies paid taxes, and if they did, another reason for me to earn some cash.

I still wasn't sure who was in my mirror. They seemed to have taken a disliking towards me. I knew I would watch out for them without scaring anypony.

I decided to see if I could help Rarity first. I went to her boutique and walked inside.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique!" Rarity looked over from the dress she was working and smiled when she saw it was me. "Oh, Fortunado, what a pleasant coincidence. I was going to come see you later today to see if you needed anything to wear. I see your still wearing that nasty old thing from yesterday.", she said while obviously trying to hold back a look of disgust.

I looked down and realized she was right. My old, torn, black polo shirt and blue jeans from the day before we're the only clothes I had. _The spell did say "pack your bags", didn't it. _I thought it meant valuables and such.

"I guess your right. I do need some new clothes. But I really just came here to see if I could get a part time job. Is there an open position?"

"I suppose there is, but are you sure you could handle it?" she seemed unsure.

"It would probably be better if I learned to control my magic in this world first.", as I said this an idea formed in my head. "Do you happen to have a bronze pearl that I could have? I have an idea that could solve my magic problem."

"Yes, I do. And, why not, you can have it, I have several others." Rarity said as she used her own magic to bring down the pearl from the room upstairs. "But only if you let me make new clothes for you now. And since I know you won't say no since it is a win/win situation, dearie,I would like to ask, is there anything in specific you would like in your line of fashion?"

"Well, since you read my mind, I would like a couple of different fedoras and mabey some suspenders. Those are parts of my line of fashion. Also a couple of overcoats and some white button down shirts would be nice."

"Ooooo, one for style, aren't we? Very well, I just need to take some measurements and..." Rarity stoped mid-sentance because she had tripped over a cat. As she began to fall, I ran over and caught her. She looked into my eyes and began to blush a light shade of pink.

"Why, um, thank you, uh, Fortunado for, um, catching me." She stuttered.

"You know, that color looks good on you." I joked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That shade of crimson really fits you."

Rarity's blush grew a shade darker.

"Well then, uh, let's get those measurements, shall we?"

After about an hour, we had finished the measurements and I had gotten enough clothes to wear one each day of the month. I was on my to leave when there was a scream outside.

"Oh no! That sounded like Sweetie Belle!", Rarity shouted as we ran outside.

When I saw what was going on, my anger started to build up. There was a dragon standing there holding a small unicorn filly upside down by the tail.

**I told you that the chapters would get longer. I'm trying to be a little bit more descriptive. Also, Vinyl will be involved more in later chapters along with Octavia. The next chapter I'm going to involve a well known group in the show. My poll is still open, and I have not yet gotten anyone to participate, so please vote in my poll. Thank you for reading my latest chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy with a New Tattoo

**Okay, I am sorry for the comment last chapter about the group. They Will be included in the next chapter. I still need people to for my poll for a crossover story I'm wanting to work on. Reviews for my story are also wanted. I do not own **_**My Little Pony **_**or **_**Hasbro **_**so I can only take credit for the story line and the character Fortunado. Any other characters that I use that are not from the show are either my character or a character from somewhere else but with my special twist. If my story seems alike to another story, it is pure coincidence and I apologize to the author/authors for any likenesses. Please, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Boy with the New Tattoo

The dragons wide grin grew even wider, spreading his maroon scales to their extent. The orange spikes on his head seemed to have been slicked back. His wings were leathery and slightly see through. His belly was a musty yellow color.

What really set him off for me were his eyes. They weren't colorful like most eyes in this world were. His were, completely different. The only way I can describe them is, large pearls with swirling darkness. I could see every movement in them, but at the same time, couldn't tell where he was looking. He chortled with a rough voice you would hear in most teens, and it was mixed with yet an oddly familiar British voice.

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you'd find me." His teeth never fled into his mouth as he spoke. He turned his body and dropped the filly that Rarity called Sweetie Belle. When he turned, I could see a tattoo printer clearly on his left shoulder. It was that of an upside-down top hat that was oak brown in color with a blood red ribbon tied around it. It seemed to be launching a music note out. The dragon seemed to notice my gaze and he looked as well.

"Oh this?", he moved his arm as if to present it. "You'll get one as well after you realize the truth. My name is Hatter. The Mad Hatter to be exact." he bowed as if trying to be polite. The name seemed to match a crazed movie character from Earth. Alice in Wonderlands Mad Hatter seemed to not only match the tattoo, but the second voice I heard when he spoke. The eyes were still not matching either character though.

"How does a fantasy character travel to a world like this?" I called to him.

"Same way a poor boy named Fortunado can escape reality."

"How do you know my name?"

"The same way that you'll learn about me. Through the mind. To learn who I am, just put a your conscience into my mind. I promise I mean no harm. But of course, you of all people would be lacking in trust after the incident."

"First rule if I'm going to let you live, we don't speak of it untill I speak of it. Second, you Will have to be in human form."

"Alas, I cannot. That's why I came in the body of a dragon. I am just a thought, a memory. I cannot interact unless I'm part of anothers conscience. I won't live if I'm human unless you and your magic help." His smile had faded by now. It was more of worry than of madness which was supposed to be the main look on his face.

"I Will help you, only after I've spoken to you in your mind." At this point, my magic was snaking it way towards him.

"Very well." His smile had returned. As my magic transferred into his mind he fell color then faded from my vision as I blacked out.

* * *

It was a large, circular room with a black and white checkerboard pattern across the walls. The floor was a white shag carpet with what looked like tea stains scattered here and there. there was a single mahogany table with matching velvet chairs. There was a person at this table, drinking what was obviously tea. He had dark brown dress shoes with little maroon bows on them. He wore dark emerald pants that stopped just to where I could see his black socks. He wore a musty yellow button down shirt that reminded me of mustard. it had a single pocket right over his heart. He wore a maroon over coat that also had a pocket over his heart but also one at each hip. He wore a large bow tie that was a dark shade of blue. He had black gloves on that didn't seem to match his mismatch outfit. He had on a top hat that was brown with a maroon ribbon tied to it.

"I see your weapon of choice has formed." He said this while messing with a pin cushion tied to his wrist.

I realized that my back felt slightly heavier. I reached around to grab what was there and I found a handle. I pulled it in front of me to see it was a scythe. The handle was smooth oak wood. The blade had a smooth curve to it while the actual sharp part seemed to glimmer.

"Why do I have this?" I questioned while examining the tool.

"I told you," he laughed. "It's your chosen weapon. The weapon that you will be most comfortable in using. Though, it only exist in your consciousness. Only you can make it real." His deranged smile had returned. He had tilted his head up to where I could see his eyes. The were neon green and seemed to sparkle the longer he smiled. His curly orange hair frayed out from under his hat. "My chosen weapon are my needles. Very sharp, and incredibly hard to avoid both hand to hand and ranged. Anyhow, it's time for the student to learn his lesson. There was a reason that I couldn't tell you in reality." He stood up, smile disappearing, and walked over to me. He stopped right in front of me, looking me in the eye, as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Why? What could be a good enough reason to bring me in here to tell me in secret?", I whispered, unable to see any good reason.

He placed his arm on my shoulder, never breaking eye contact, and said, "We are one."

"What?"

"The strange familiarity was not only you recognizing my character, but you seeing you from your perspective."

"You're speaking in riddles."

"I apologize. When you came here, you made a mistake. You lit one too many candles. Causing the spell to do more than asked for, and making identical copies of your mind."

"What do you mean _copies_?"

"Well, there are others. Making you a multi-man. I chose a name as well, Mad Hatter. I am you, but by a different name and appearance." He glanced at my shoulder. I followed his gaze to see a glow coming from under my sleeve. I raised it to see a tattoo had appeared. It was an eye next to the bottom part of a scythe making it look like a music note. I immediately realized what it stood for. The scythe was my chosen weapon, the eye represented my magic, and the music note was my music skill.

"That is known as a cutie mark. Starswirl told me about it while in limbo. The mane six also have them, along with everypony but fillies. You earn it when you realize what you're good at. My talent is hat making and music" the Hatter explained while rremoving his coat and showing his shoulder to me. It was the same tattoo from before, the hat and the music note. "Your talents are magic, protection, and music."

"Why are you in a dragons body?"

"That is why I needed to find you. My magic is not as controllable as yours Will be. I Can see a bit into the future and saw that you wanted a bronze pearl. I was under the complete thought that you were going to use magic upon it. I cannot leave another being unless going to another being. My spirit will die if I try to live like normal. I need your magic to give me the ability to roam town as myself."

"You know, from the way your saying this, I am the only thing keeping you from killing me. What says you won't try to kill me if I help you?"

"The fact that your presence is also keeping me alive. I am the most accurate copy of you. If one of us gets vitally harmed, then the other Will sense it. But if you die, then I die with you. But because you are the original, if I die then you can live on."

After some thought, I realized that there was no proving him wrong. So I gave him the benefit of the doubt and I pulled my conscious out of Hatter.

* * *

I woke up lying on a table in what appeared to be a library. I turned my head to see the Hatter next to me tied up back in the dragon body. He looked at me.

"I promise. And once you're back to normal, we'll tell them the truth." I said. I sat up and looked around. From the corner of the room, there was another dragon. He had purple scales and a set of curved green spikes we're on his head. The spikes lead down his tail to form a green spade at the end. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Twilight! They're awake!"

**Like I said, the group I spoke of last chapter Will be included in the next. Don't be scared to review the story. I enjoy "great job"'s and "cool story"'s but constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Little Fillies

**I'm sorry I took so long. This chapter will include the group I have been talking about the last few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the Mad Hatter, it was the only name that I could remember that would match what I have planned for him. Most of the characters I throw in will be based off of other stories except for Fortunado. He is my character and I hold the rights to him. Other names, such as Mad Hatter belong to someone else, in this case Louis Carroll. I do not own **_**My Little Pony**_**, nor do I own **_**Hasbro**_**, they sadly belong to someone else. Reviews are needed, votes for my poll are needed, and most of all views are needed. Go tell other bronies about this story so I can get more views and reviews. Thank you, and please enjoy!**

Chapter 5:Three Little Fillies

Twilight came down from a set of stairs to the left. She looked at me and smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Good, your awake. Rarity brought you here after you fell into unconsciousness. She said that you were talking to this dragon before you both blacked out. She also said something about you knowing him." She seemed a bit confused about this. Probably because I had spent less than a day in Ponyville and I was naming dragons before I met any.

"Right. Um, Twilight, this is Hatter. Hatter, this is Twilight." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, being tied up isn't really my cup of tea." He spoke while trying to get the ropes off of him.

"You tried to kidnap Rarity's sister"

"That was just to get the attention of Fortunado."

"Fine. But only because Fortunado trust you." Her horn and the ropes on Hatter began to glow in a magenta color. The ropes then slacked and fell to the floor, letting the Hatter finally escape from the hog tie he was in.

"Thank you very much." he looked over to see Twilight had a look of concentration. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the Hatter, "Before you go asking questions such as 'how does Fortunado know you?', I must say that he Will explain everything when I am returned to my natural state of mind. The answer Will also explain why I'm known as Hatter not the name you know this dragon by. Everything will be explained in due time." Twilight then shut her mouth in concentration.

"How can we trust you?" she asked.

"If I trust him and you trust me, then that's how you can trust him." I spoke calmly, without fear that I might mess up just like the last time I spoke during an argument. Even if this technically wasn't an argument.

"Well, fine." she turned her head to see the other small dragon looking worried. "Oh, Fortunado, Hatter, this is Spike, my assistant."

"Nice to meet you Fortunado!" he seemed really young, considering he was next to the rather tall Hatter. His green spikes didn't even reach up to my waist.

"Well aren't you well mannered." I reply in slight surprise to his tone.

"Most of the time." Twilight chuckled. "So, what do you..." she was cut off by the door slamming open. Everyone turned to see a pink blur rush in.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Twiiiiliiiiiiight!" shouted the over energetic Pinkie Pie. She ran up to Twilight with a basket on her head, not doing much considering that her mane was still crazy and curly as before. I noticed that the Hatter had started staring at Pinkie.

"Here's an invitation to the next party in Ponyville! Hope you can make it! It's this Friday! See you then!" she screamed all of this in just a few seconds before turning to everyone else, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hello Spike, Fortunado, and new dragon person! Goodbye everyone!" she shouted as she ran out of the library.

"Who was that?" the Hatter asked, obviously in awe.

"That was Pinkie pie. Her talent is partying. She's practically in charge of all parties and get togethers."

I noticed his eyes sparkled at the sound of Pinkies name. This was strange, since darkness doesn't usually sparkle.

"Anyway, as I was saying. What do you need to do Fortunado?" she smiled at me.

"What I need to do is, first, transfer some of my magic into this bronze pearl." I pulled it out for Twilight to see. "Second, I need to get the Hatter' s situation sorted out. Then I need to get started on a project that the Hatter informed me of. For now, I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help around."

"That's fine. Hatter, I suggest you stay here." Twilight responded heading towards the stairs.

"I presume it is because of my physique?"

"Yes." she said bluntly as she closed the door to her room.

"Well, I'll be on my way." I said as I headed towards the front door.

"Be careful," Hatter said with complete seriousness, "you know what will happen if things go awry."

"I know Hatter!" I mumbled as I left. I decided to head to Applejack's farm to see if I could help around with anything.

After about an hour, three little fillies ran by me in the same direction. They we're each giggling. One, I recognized as Sweetie Belle. The next was yellow with red hair. She had a light red bow in her hair. And finally an orange filly with purple hair and very small wings followers up behind them. They didn't even notice the non-pony walking by as they ran past. I watched them run off towards the farm. I just continued walking.

About ten minutes later, I made it to Sweet Apple Acres. I saw Applejack off in the orchard bucking the trees. I watched as the apples fell from the tree into the baskets below, not a single one missing the baskets.

"Hello Applejack!" I smiled. She turned to me and raised her brow.

"Howdy." she returned to her work. I was a little confused at how she treated me. She didn't seem to like me.

"Um, is there a problem?"

"Nope, just the fact a weird being came to my farm."

"Well, I still have emotions even if I'm not a pony. I find that very offensive." I began to hope she wouldn't start trouble. I didn't want to have to use my different world spell again. "I didn't expect a humble farmgirl to be so rude to her new neighbor."

"Well, ya ain't exactly very kind yerself. " she bucked another tree.

"Was it something I said, because I only remember asking for your name and then a few questions about what you do here in Ponyville. Then I said hi when I showed up, then you're angry at me.", she glared at me, stopping what she was doing. She trotted towards me. I took a step back and bumped into a tree. She put her hooves on my shoulders and stared me in the eyes.

"Because of that horrible thing you did yesterday. Ya near scared the daylight outta me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When ya showed up in ma mirror, singin and such. I don't want you to be here. Ya threatened ma life!"

I froze up at these words. I felt dread seep through me. It washed over me like a bucket of ice water cascading down my body.

"What did he look like?"

"You mean that weird outfit YOU had on? Black pants, white shirt, black cape, black hat, and a white mask." She looked at me, and I figured she saw the terror in my eyes because a look of worry overcame her angry expression. "That wasn't you was it?" I shook my head.

"Destroy that mirror, Applejack. I was visited by this ghoul, this, phantom. That mirror must be destroyed. Understand?" She shook her head to indicate that I was clear. She began to run off, then turned around. She looked at me with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry 'bout not trustin you. But now, I think I can." she ran off.

I decided that I would go ahead and roam through the orchard, still worried by the man in the mirror. After about five minutes, I saw a tree house in the distance. It was just a normal treehouse with a ramp going up to the entrance and a small patio surrounding it. I could see a smaller room just sitting above the tree, and it had a telescope poking out. I heard giggling inside and decided to check it out.

"Hello?" I called. "Anypony up there?"

As I said this, the heads of the three little fillies poked out.

**Okay, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut it right there. Now you know that the man in the mirror is not a figment of Fortunado imagination. I'm thinking about having Fortunado shorten his name to just Fortune but I'm not sure. I Will set up a poll to decide this. This poll will have to get votes before chapter 8, that's as long as I'm willing to wait. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are wanted and needed. If the poll isn't working then just put the answer in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading my latest chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Radioactive

**PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! VOTE IN MY POLLS AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! I WANTS THEM! I NEEDS THEM! I can't make my story better without your input. Please review and vote! This is, by far, my longest chapter yet. And, they will just get longer. This chapter will finally have the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet our friend, Fortunado. I do not own **_**My Little Pony **_**or **_**Hasbro, **_**which is sad. I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter either, which is also sad. ****Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Radioactive

"Well hello there." I called out to the three fillies.

"Hello." Sweetie belle replied first. "You're the guy who saved me from that mean dragon earlier."

"Yeah, by the way, he didn't mean to hurt you. He had no intention of hurting you, he just had to get my attention."

"Well he sure did scare me."

"If I was there, I would've shown him a thing or two about how strong friendship is." said the orange filly. She smiled widely as she punched the air with her hoof a couple of times.

"So, can I come up or will you three come down so we can finally introduce ourselves?" I questioned.

"We're on our way down." called the yellow filly before all three heads disappeared into the tree house they were in. After a few moments, the fillies came down the ramp and stood in front of me.

"I'm Applebloom!", said the yellow filly with a red bow in a head of red hair.

"I'm Sweetie Belle.", said Raritys sister who had light pink and light purple curvy hair. She was white just like her sister and had a horn as well.

"And my names Scootaloo." said, well no, _**proclaimed **_the orange filly. She had messy purple hair and a pair of really small wings.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" they shouted simultaneously.

"This here is our clubhouse. It used to be my big sis's, but she grew too old fer it so she gave it to us." Applebloom said with a bit of pride.

Then my stomach rumbled. Obviously, because I couldn't afford it, I hadn't eaten today. The Crusaders looked at me then each other and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Are ya hungry mister?", Applebloom asked, unable to control her laughter anymore.

"Please, call me Fortunado. And, yes, I'm rather hungry because I haven't eaten today." I said while rubbing the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Well, ya can have a couple of apples if yer that hungry." Applebloom said with a wide smile on her face.

"Why thank you, I'm famished." I exclaimed as I walked over to a tree. I looked up at the tree before I balled my hand in a fist and punched the tree with half the strength I had. Two apples fell, one landed in each hand. Scootaloo walked up to the tree and inspected where my fist landed.

"You left a dent in the tree, Fortunado!" she exclaimed.

There was a loud explosion in the distance. We all looked over to see a strange glowing light coming from the towns direction.

"That can't be good. Come on!" I shouted as we began running to get Applejack. By the time we got to the barn, Applejack was waiting for us.

"If yer gonna be trusted by the others, ya'll should probably help me and the others out with this situation." Applejack shouted.

At that, we ran off towards town. After about five minutes, we met up with the rest of the mane six and the Hatter.

"What in the heavens is going on?" l shrieked Rarity.

I turned to the Crusaders. "You three should go and find a safe place to stay while we sort this out. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they said before running back to the farm.

"What's that strange glowing?" Rainbow questioned as she raised her hoof to point. We looked towards the direction that she was pointing. The strange glow that I had seen from the farm had gotten brighter.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." I said, trying not to loose my calm. This will probably be the first fight that I've gotten into. Well, second one but this time my opponent has the same abilities by the looks of it. We ran to the source of the eerie green glow. We soon made it to the remains of a small house.

What I saw frightened me.

It was another human. He had blue jean shorts and a black shirt with a radioactive symbol on it in a neon yellow. His shoes were slime green. His hair was the same shade of yellow as the symbol on his shirt. What really set him off was his skin color and his eyes. His skin was a sickly shade of green, the same as his shoes except fainter. His eyes were glowing the same color as his shoes except darker. He had no pupils. His entire body seemed to be glowing. He was holding a metal rod that was glowing more intensly than his eyes and skin put together.

"There you are you son of a bitch!" he cried as he charged at me, holing the rod as if he was going to beat me with it. Right as it seemed he was going to knock my head clean off my shoulders with the strange piece of metal, he was thrown back be a strange purple force. I turned to find Twilight had a look of concentration on her face as her horns glow faded.

"Thanks for that." she sighed and smiled a bit. Then we turned our attention back to the attacker. "Who are you?" I called, "and make sure to explain yourself."

"My name is Nuke Powers, the one and only being that can make contact with pure uranium." he swung the rod in front of himself as if to present it. "I have every intention to slaughter you. And I'm willing to destroy half of this world to do it! But I am a person of fairness. At noon tomorrow, I will return. You better be prepared for a duel. If I win, you die. If you win, then I will let you into my mind to erase all evil thoughts and turn me into one of your brethren. Do we have a deal? If not, then I will have to kill you here and now along with every pony in this town." he smiled a cruel and evil smile. He was truly an abomination.

"How could you expect me to refuse if the lives of others would be on my hands." I roared, pure fury running through me. I could not believe he was threatening the entire town off of my decision.

"So we have a deal. you prepare yourself for our duel tomorrow, while I think of the best way to end your life." He then turned around and walked away.

"Come back here scumbag!" Rainbow shouted. She went to Chase down Nuke but Hatter stopped her.

"What you intend to do will only make matters worse." He turned to me. "Fortunado, you Will have to construct your chosen weapon along with whatever you intend to make with that pearl."

I nodded, understanding what had to happen. The fate of Ponyville rested on my hands. I looked over to Twilight.

"Where can I find a blacksmith?"

"There's one on the end of town, but why?" she had a questioned look on her face.

"I have to have something to fight with, and there's also my magic center that I need to establish."

I walked off with Hatter on my trail. The rest went back to their homes to prepare for the damage that was soon to come. We had finally made it to the blacksmith. I looked the owner dead in the eye.

"I wish to create a scythe for a battle."

"Just don't cause trouble with it. I'm bout to leave fer the day." he said with a gruff voice. "I won't be able to make the weapon for you. You Will have to make all of the items for yourself."

"Even better." he walked away.

"So, what do we make first? The scythe or the magic center?"

"The ring that will hold the pearl must come first. It's better to have full control of my magic then to be able to swing a blade."

"So a bronze pearl ring will be your center of magic?"

"Precisely." I said as I grabbed a small brass ingot. I brought it I've to the furnace. I place the ingot into an iron bucket. I turned towards the fire and realized that it was beginning to die. I reached over and grabbed a shovel and began to shovel coal into the fire, sparking the dwindling flame back to life. I placed the bucket over the flame to melt the brass. I began to pump the bellow to keep the fire alive. I noticed that the Hatter was standing there, just staring at me. It was clear he wanted to help in some way.

"Hatter, I want you to go out and find be an acceptable oak staff. One that can be easily crafted for holding a blade. One that can withstand a lot of pressure. If not all needs are met, then my magic should be able to fix them once the ring is crafted." He gave a quick nod and turned to leave, just as Pinkie Pie went enter. It was obvious, even against her pink coat, that she formed a blush when she saw him.

"Oh, hey Pinkie, could you maybe help me find something that Fortunado needs?" He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Oh, um, sure. Just need to give him a couple of smaller gems from Rarity. She said that they could contain magic just like the pearl she had given him." She motioned to her saddle bag and motioned for me to come closer. I stopped pumping the bellow and walked over. "It's in a small bag in there. Smallest bag." I reached in and grabbed the small pouch which felt slightly sharp at some points. I pulled it out and set it down on a table nearby.

"Give her my thanks will you, I must get back to the craft that I must master before noon tomorrow." I said as I went back to work.

Hatter and Pinkie left together, each one casting nervous glances to each other. _Strange, _I thought, _Hatter is usually a more talkative person. _I wondered what could be going through his mind just briefly before shifting my focus back to the brass. It had started to simmer, so I figured it was time to find a suitable mold for the pearl. After digging around for a few minutes, I found one that held a pearl along with several other gems. _Perfect, just what I need. _I quickly brought the mold to the pouring station. As the brass began to boil. _I wonder what Hatter is up to._

* * *

It was was a beautiful day. Just a shame that that Fortunado technically wants to murder himself in cold blood. I glanced back to Pinkie who had began hopping before long. She had her eyes closed. _Shame, _I thought, _her eyes are quite beautiful like a calm lake. _I snapped out of it. I felt my cheeks flush and my heart began to quicken.

"So, what's your name?" I jumped when Pinkie asked as she had apparently appeared from nowhere.

"Heheh, my name is the Mad Hatter. But you can call me Hatter if you want." I said as I calmed down a bit. I looked her dead in the eye, even if it was only a second, and I felt my blood rush to my face again. Even when I was at one with Fortunado, I've never felt like this before.

"That sound like a super cool name." she looked at the mark on my shoulder. "Oohhhh, what's your talent?"

"I'm a hatter. And a musician. But I mainly stick with music."

"Well I can't wait to here you play!" she smiled her rather large, dazzling smile and turned away. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

"Maybe I can support Fortunado with music! Well, he'll have to fix me first before I can come close to an instrument."

"What does that mean?" Pinkie asked, giving me a confused look.

Then, I panicked a bit. But immediately, I calmed down.

"You'll find out soon enough, Pinkie Pie."

After we walked for a few minutes, we finally arrived to the edge of some lovely looking woods. The Sun could be seen shining through the leaves above. The sounds of birds chipping and squirrels chattering filled the air. It was absolutely beautiful. The trees were all oak, which was just what we needed.

"We're bound to find what we need. Remember, an oak staff that can be..."

"Found one!" she shouted before I could finish. She hopped back towards me with a perfect staff for Fortunado. It was just what he wanted.

"Eureka! Now let's get back to Fortunado and get this to him. Great job Pinkie."

I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn that she blushed through her pink coat.

It was done. The ring was complete. It was amazing how I could create something of such beauty. It was a brass ring with intricate weavings of the metal. The bronze pearl sat perfectly inside the center. The pearl was surrounded by six smaller gems each one a different color. They we're in this order clockwise: white diamond, pink ruby, purple quartz, blue sapphire, yellow emerald, and an orange piece of an unidentifiable gem. It was truly a sight to see.

* * *

I began to focus the magic I could control to enchant the ring. It was stressful, because I wasn't used to this kind of magic. It was extremely difficult to accomplish, but, at last, I had finished. The pearl in the center had generated a bit of a swirling light within, and the gems seemed to sparkle where there was no light. Now, only to test the enchantment. At that moment, I heard Hatter and Pinkie return.

"We brought you a gift." Hatter said as he places a wooden staff upon the work bench. It was smooth, but a bit rough in some places. I picked it up and held it the way I wold if I were to use it. It was the perfect length as well.

"Great. The rings finished, but I need to test it somehow."

"Would it be to much to ask about our deal right now? I mean, there are other ways to test the ring. But I would like to be myself, if you understand." Hatter had a look of plead on his face, not something I expected to see.

"How would I go about doing it?" I questioned.

"Simple. You repeat what you had done when we first met, then you cast the 'one's true self' spell. That will make me the person I'm destined to be. I will have to begin to leave the mind of this being during the process, so timing is everything." By the time he finished instruction, my magic was close to his mind. I sat down on a stool and leaned against the wall. Hatter just sat on the ground.

"Pinkie, what ever you do, don't panic." Hatter said calmly as the magic reached him and he blacked out. I soon followed suit.

We were back inside the Hatter's strange room.

"I will tell you when to remove yourself understand?" I ordered. There was no room for mistakes.

"Understood." he nodded.

My magic began it's work, sending small waves of energy through the state of mind which the Hatter was in. The magic was a strong bronze color,just like the pearl, but had traces of the other six colors in it as well. The spell was almost complete.

"Now, Hatter!" I shouted. At that moment, the room and the only other human began to fade away. As the spell was completed, the room vanished and we were both sent out of the un-named dragon.

We were back in the blacksmiths workshop. I saw the dragon had yet to awaken. Pinkie, on the other hand, had started talking to the new human.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Pinkie, you already know me. This is what I meant when I said Fortunado had to fix me. I'm human as well. Speaking of which," he turned to me with his green eyes, his orange frayed hair voicing as he did so. "After you make your weapon, we will need to inform the mane six of our situation. They deserve to know since there's now three of us."

"Four. There's another spirit like human scaring the citizens. He travels through mirrors, as far as I know. He looks just like the Phantom of the opera. I think he wants to kill me."

"Fortunado, as far as we know, every other human besides us wants you dead." He stood up. "There is no escaping that fact."

"Even though it seems like every minute of my life seems like fiction. I hate the feeling."

"Well, I better let the others know there's another human! Seeya!" Pinkie shouted as she left with a hop in her step.

"Better get to work making the blade." Hatter reminded me.

I nodded in agreement. I walked over to the pile of different metals. I found an iron ingot and brought it over to the bucket to put over the fire. This was going to take longer than the ring, mainly because it was more metal.

* * *

It was to be the greatest day of my life. At noon tomorrow I will be able to kill Fortunado once and for all. That bastard deserves to die. After all of the bull shit he's started and never ended. After the horrible incident that ruined our lives. It was just amazing at the effect of being multiple people in one mind and how it could effect you was like. It's was extremely simple to control.

_You are poorly mistaken, _said the chilling voice in my head. _It is one of the worst experiences of our life. You know the punishment for underestimating me. _

My body suddenly felt as if it were freezing slowly from my neck down. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and conserve my warmth against his cold, but there was no use in trying to stop the evil mind from controlling my body heat. I felt my fingers and toes go numb.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. It won't happen again. I still need to get rid of Fortunado for you, master. Please forgive me. I need to kill him for you, Jack."

* * *

_Bong, bong, bong._

The clock in town rang. It was time for the duel. The two fighters took their stance on either end of the road. Nuke Power pulled out the uranium rod and held it like a samurai would a sword. He had both hands on the handle. He had a devilish grin on him that spoke of the evil he intended to commit.

I was standing at the opposite end. The ring was on my finger and glowing dimly. Behind me was the mane six, Batter, and for some reason Vinyl Scratch and a pony with a grey coat and black hair. She had on a pink bow tie. Her cutie mark was that of a light purple treble cleft and her eyes were violet. She had a cello with her, which I thought was strange unroll I noticed that Hatter had my violin with him and Vinyl had her DJ stand. I pulled out my scythe while turning towards my opponent.

Then I heard humming. It was coming from the onlookers around me. Then Hatter began to play. I recognized the song as Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, but it was a different version. Then I realized, it was Pentatonix, my favorite a cappella group. _I know you had something to do with this Hatter_. Vinyl began to just out some beats and Octavia started playing her cello.

Then Nuke began to sing.

"I'm waking up, to ash and dust.

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.

I'm breathing in the chemicals"

I joined in after Hatter's solo bit.

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

This is it, the apocalypse."

He charged me, but this time I was prepared for it. I blocked his attack using the blade on my scythe. I then kicked him in the stomach, and I watched as he stumbled backwards. At this point the Hatter was the one singing along with Octavia And Vinyl. He pointed the rod at me and a surge of energy burst forth. I used my magic to protect myself. He then began to collect his energy into the next attack. I knew my magic might not be enough, so I prepared to dodge. He pointed the rod towards me, but something was off about the trajectory. I looked to where I thought he was pointing and saw Rainbow Dash watching intently. As far as I knew, she wasn't prepared for a blast of radiation that would come from the uranium.

As Nuke released the energy, time seemed to slow down. Everything, including the music, was slowed down to where I could figure out what to do. Even then I couldn't think very well. I acted on the first thought that came to my mind. I threw the scythe to where it would pass in front of Rainbow without hurting her. I focused my magic into a makeshift sword and charged Nuke. Time seemed to return to normal, because I heard the blast of radiation hit the tool dead on and reflect back towards Nuke as it was about to hit him. He dodged the energy but ran right into the hilt of the sword. He flew backwards and landed at the base of a house. I ran up to him and kicked the rod away from both of us. I picked him up by the collar and held him up. The song that the others were playing had ended.

"I win. I'm going to claim my prize." I spoke while reaching out with my energy.

His mind had a strong barrier, but there was a strange break in the wall. It looked as if someone had hastily frozen it over with ice to prevent me from coming in. I smashed through it quite easily.

* * *

Once inside, I noticed two things. One, that it was the inside of a nuclear power plant. Second, more than half of it was frozen over with ice. Every crook and cranny of everything to my right was frozen over, but it looked like it was disappearing slowly back towards the hole in the barrier. I heard loud shouting coming from directly in front of me. I followed the sound unroll I saw it's source.

In a small office, there were two people. One of them I recognized as Nuke. The other, though, was a new human. He had an every shade of blue tuxedo that seemed to make his hair and eyes pop. He had dark blue hair that was spiked straight back as if done by a jet engine.

And his eyes. His eyes we're as cold and cruel as the ice out in the plant. They were the same color as well, except with a little more blue.

"I don't care! You've failed me on Earth, and now you've failed my here!" shouted the stranger with a chilling voice that sent shivers down my spine just listening to him.

"Please! I can do better! I won't fail you again! I'll, think of something! You can't just leave me for dead!" Nuke was frantic. It was obvious that he didn't want whatever was going to happen to happen.

"You are now doomed to freeze. You are hereby sentenced to death by frostbite on behalf of the Cult of Darkness." At this, Nuke started to double over. He was hugging his arms tight against himself as if to contain heat. Then I saw his breath as if he was truly freezing. His body turned a light shade of blue. I ran in.

"I demand that you stop whatever you're doing to Nuke right this instant!" They both looked at me. The blue one snapped his fingers and disappeared. Nuke stopped shaking long enough to say one last thing before I was forced out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, Fortunado."

**Tada! My longest chapter. If you would like, listen to radioactive by pentatonix while reading the fight scene. I'm sorry if the fight scene was too short, but I was running out of ideas for it. I hope you enjoyed the 2 new characters that I included. You will learn more about them in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story!**

**-dejaman**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

**I would really appreciate it if you people gave me reviews. How can I make the experience of reading this better if you don't give me reviews to work off of. My poll is still open. The poll only has a couple of votes, so please vote in my poll. You can find it on my profile page. I do not own **_**My Little Pony **_**or **_**Hasbro, **_**so I can't claim them as my own. I don't even work for them. I did not write the songs, I can't compose music. I only write fanfiction.**

Chapter 7:Truth Be Told

When I woke up, I was in a chair. I was in a room that looked like a hospital room. I looked over to see Nuke Power strapped down to the sick bed. He had lost his glow and his skin was no longer green but a light blue. I could see his breath. I noticed his sleeve had been raised a bit and I saw his cutie mark. It was the same symbol that was on his shirt, except for the center. The center was a whole note from a music scale. Made sense since he did sing along with the song during the battle. I placed my hand on his forehead and drew back quickly. He was so cold that he almost burned my hand. It didn't make sense, but it had happened.

There was another chair in the room. In it was a tired looking, yet asleep, Rainbow Dash. She had bags under her eyes and she slumped over the arm of the chair like an old blanket. _How long has she been here? Better yet, how long have I been in the subconscious state of mind? _It was obvious it had been a while. The sun was in the middle of the sky during the battle. I looked out the only window to see the sun beginning to rise. _I wonder if time slows when I'm in someone else mind. _It made sense, seeing as the past two times I had to be dragged into a safer place. Either that or I was already there. I began to wonder where in Ponyville I was when I heard a ten come from behind me. I turned around to see Rainbow had woken up and was stretching every part of her body. She opened her eyes to see me and they grew wide as a shocked look spread across her face. She took to the air flying across the room to me, knocking me over in the process.

"Oh my gosh! Thank the princess that you're okay!" she looked into my eyes. I saw she was tearing up.

"Sshhh, don't cry. Everything's okay. I'm fine." The words that I was saying seemed to calm Rainbow down. I slid my fingers through her rainbow mane and pulled her head to my chest. When I stopped and sat up, I saw that Rainbow had a deep blush on her face.

"Let's not tell anybody this happened. If they find out, I was just wanting to say, um, thanks for protecting me back there." She looked deep into my eyes. "I, uh, couldn't bring myself to trust you before now. But now I know you'll protect me and my friends with your life. And that's 20% cooler." she had a sheepish grin on her face. Her blush had become a shade deeper as well. It was almost as red as the red in her mane.

"Alright." I remembered that I had to keep my promise to Hatter, even more with the new guy, Nuke Power. "I need you to gather your friends, it's really important."

"Will do!" She stood up and flew out the window.

I stood up and walked towards Nuke. I checked his mind to see if I could help inside when I was forced out by a blast of ice cold energy. There was no helping him while he was like this. I decided to sit and wait for everyone to arrive.

* * *

There's no doubting it. We lost Nuke to the will of Fortunado and now he'll pay, but we're still one man short. It was time to send in the writer to help finish the job. I would do it myself, but the only blood I want on me is on the icicle on my shoulder.

* * *

By now, Octavia, Vinyl, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity had shown up. Only a few left. In walked Hatter and Pinkie, followed by Rainbow. It was time.

"You may be wondering what this is all about. Hatter, probably not so much." A relieved look spread across his face. "Some of you May be wondering why so many humans are showing up. Well, to tell you the truth, only one human came." I was given a series of confused looks.

"Fortunado means to say that we are one. Myself, Nuke," he motioned over towards the unconscious person, "and any other human you may have come in contact with are all the same person. Just different parts of him." He pointed towards me.

"I have no controlling of anyone who arrives. As far as I know, there's the three of us in this room and two others that are not." I spoke trying to explain as clearly as I could without earning any angry glares. It seemed to be working, because no one seemed angry at me.

"So you're saying there could be more of you?" Fluttering said sounding hopeful for some strange reason.

"Exactly. Just none that we know of at the moment." Hatter answered for me.

"The problem is that some of 'me' want the original me dead. They want me dead for reasons unknown. There is no telling what evil they plan to commit. Don't be afraid, for I am willing to give my life for this town. Even though I haven't been here very long, I still find it necessary to protect you all. No matter the cost."

"You won't have to." Twilight explained. "All of us, except for Octavia and Vinyl, are bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Not only Can we protect ourselves, but also we've defeated some pretty powerful villains. Such as King Sombra, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon. Each of protected each other to where we're more than just friends. It's like we're sisters."

* * *

I could clearly see I was in a hospital. I could feel it as the ice ran through my veins. My time was running short. I turned to see Fortunado and another human talking to the ponies that had surrounded our battle.

"F…Fortuna…" I rasped. I could hardly breathe, and it was really painful. Fortunado looked at me with alarm in his eyes. He practically ran to my side.

"Be still, Nuke. You won't live if you…"

"I'm not going to live." I interrupted. He looked down to me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm guessing you know about the human connection?"

"That is correct."

"Then you also know that each one of us is a different part of the original you."

"Yes."

"Listen. The person you saw only wants you out of the way because of your destiny. His destiny has not yet been decided because yours still stands in the way. He wants to freeze over the world. He has several others working for him. The writer, the singer, and the hot shot. Be careful, he can and will kill you." I felt my vision fading. "Good luck. And good-bye, Fortunado."

* * *

I stood there and watched as Nuke Power stopped breathing. I watched as the color in his eyes faded to grey and then began to freeze over. His entire body was soon encased in ice. Then, everything underneath turned to ice. He was no longer alive, that was obvious. He was a human ice carving, every last detail scratched into the ice. Everything but the color. I felt it as a part of me literally died. No one but myself could explain the feeling. It slipped away, cold as ice. I stood there, surrounded by my new friends, as I silently gave my blessings to him, even though he tried to kill me.

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter after such a long time but I had hit a major writers block sided with a week of exams at my school. First, I would like to say that I'm sorry if you do not agree with Nuke Power's death, but I know something that would cheer anyone up from something like that. I will be taking fan art of Nuke Power for a New story cover. I will personally choose my favorite and use it as the cover photo for The Multi-Man. To participants, all you have to do is send the picture in any way you can. The email address that will accept these will be the one below. Second, I hope that you are enjoying my story but I need reviews. You can review even if you don't have an account. Constructive criticism is what I need. No flames, please. My crossover poll is still open. The other one I shut down and just decided to keep it the same. Thank you for reading my story.**

**~Dejaman**

**drexqlosivo **


	8. Chapter 8: All I Ask of You

**Welcome back. I forgot to mention that the art contest will end when chapter 10 is posted. The art contest is for fanart of Nuke Power who had died last chapter. Remember, my email is drexqlosivo . Please don't fill up my inbox with spam. If you do then I will purposely find a way to fill up your inbox with spam. Anyway, I intend to start a new story. I do not own **_**Hasbro **_**or **_**My Little Pony. **_**I will say **_**composed by: Dejaman **_**if I wrote the song or any poetry that is involved. Otherwise, I did not write the music or the poems. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: All I Ask of You

_(important art contest info in authors note_)

Watching as the casket was lowered into the ground was saddening. Knowing that a part of me had died was a horrible event of misfortune. Even though he was gone I could still feel his presence among us, even though he was truly gone forever. The fact that this was caused by me made it even worse, even if it wasn't any me that was standing there watching the funeral end. I had hardly known Nuke Power. He was just a victim of a cold part of myself who wanted himself to be the sole human in this world. I will never let this happen, for if he succeeds, then this world will be lost to the cold shoulder of this new human.

* * *

This shouldn't be happening. I only came with the others. It isn't fair for me to be the one with the horrible disorder from the original copy. As I looked into the only mirror I had, I saw someone who wasn't me. I knew I couldn't shatter this mirror because it was my form of transportation. Even though I knew that both of us were bound to love the same pony, I knew it had to be me that ended this madness and turn it into pure insanity. It was either that or suffer the same fate as Nuke, and he had been possessesed into death. Only time will tell when I need to bring myself along to battle. I turned and left the cancer, leaving behind the mirror to take its own actions.

* * *

We both knew it wasn't fair that we were bound by fate. I was to stay in the realm of mirrors until he went off to do his evil deeds while I was to stay locked away in this cold, desolate place. He told me the Nuke Power was dead by the hands of his leader. He refused to tell me his name, mainly because he knew if I ever broke free of this connection then I would have a name to go after. He knew what I was capable of, but we had to enforce the conditions under a stressful time for us to finally be free. I was bound to never see the light of day. I decided to travel to another mirror in hopes of some answers. It didn't take long to find another opening in the white space that was formed in between openings.

When I looked through the opening, I saw the inside of a cozy little cottage with a large number of animals. They ranged from mice and squirrels to a grizzly bear.

"There's food ready for all you hungry animals." called a soft voice from the other room. All of the animals, including the bear, ran off to the voice, obviously trusting it. After a few moments, a yellow pegasus trotted in. She had pink lemonade colored hair and soft, kind turquoise eyes that set me heart to full speed. She was the definition of beauty to my on looking eyes. Even if the stars stopped shining, there would still be her eyes left to light up the night sky. Just seeing her made me think that the Sun would never set again with her being there because it would be horrible for the light not to shine on her. I didn't even need to know her name for it to be obvious I had fallen in love. She was singing shortly to where I couldn't hear her very clearly, but I knew it was beautiful. I began to sing, softly so I wouldn't scare her.

"No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you.

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

Let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you."

She seemed startled at first, but after listening for a few moments, she walked towards me with curiosity in her eyes. I continued.

"Let me be your shelter,

Let me be your light.

You're safe, no one will find you.

Your fears are far behind you."

She seemed to recognize the song and her eyes went into a dreamy sort of state. She joined in louder than before.

"All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night.

And you, always beside me,

To hold me and to hide me."

"What is your name?"

"Fluttershy."

I sang again.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Let me lead you from your solitude.

Say you need me with you here, beside you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too.

Fluttershy, that's all I ask of you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you."

Then we both sang together in perfect harmony, as if we were made for each other.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

"Say you love me." she sang by herself.

"You know I do."

We both sang together again.

"Love me. That's all I ask of you."

Then from behind me came the soft call of my counterpart.

"I gave you my music, made your song take wing.

And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.

He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." He began to sob loud enough for me to hear clearly, but Fluttershy still couldn't hear him. We sang together again without the third person.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

The the other sang loud enough to where Fluttershy could hear him clearly.

"You will curse the day you did not do,

all that I asked of you!"

"I must go my love. Or I might put you in danger."

"What is your name though?"

I looked her in her beautiful eyes and said clearly before leaving, "My name is Raoul."

**I decided that I wouldn't go and make huge chapters anymore. I will be coming out New chapters more often though. The song I used is called **_**All I Ask of You **_**by Gaston Leroux. I hope you enjoy the love that is blooming. Remember, my art contest is still open and Will be open until chapter 10. I will also be starting a second story soon, which is another reason why I decided against longer chapters for this story. Thank you for reading my story.**

**~Dejaman**


	9. Chapter 9: Now You See Me

**I do sincerely apologize for the authors note chapter. I just had to get the information for the art contest across. I also realized that my email did not show up like it was supposed to. So, to keep this problem from coming up again, my email will be on my profile page. Also, my poll for a crossover is still up. I've decided that both of these Will close on October 30. Like I said, my chapters will be shorter. If you have any complaints about this, leave your concerns in the reviews or PM me about your complaints. I do not own the show, let alone the company. If I own the poem or song, I will say so. Otherwise, the original artist will be named.**

Chapter 9: Now You See Me

If a person were to disappear, then they're magic. If they can guess your card, then they just use cheap tricks to get money. Some people just love the thrill of entertaining another person. Or they just love the attention that they think they deserve. With the skill of slight of hand, any person can be a magician. Even if they hate themself for it.

* * *

It had been about a week since the burial of Nuke. Everything had practically returned to normal. Hatter had been staying with me since there were no other open places. Thing as had seemed calm and orderly for a while now. I had gotten to know Vinyl and Octavia better since they were my neighbors and fellow musicians. I had found out that Octavia leaves town every once and a while for her performances in classical music and Vinyl isn't available on Saturday's because she runs the club all day. I had met Derpy in a accidental run in earlier in the week. She had near run me over while trying to deliver her letters. But that was a few days ago.

Today, it was a little cloudy outside. I had a feeling that it was going to rain today, so I mad sure to wear one of my over coats. I put on my black over coat, khaki dress pants, a white button down shirt, my black fedora, and my black dress shoes. I grabbed my umbrella that I had brought from Earth, and went to leave.

I walked down the street for a while when I heard loud shouts and cheers coming from where I was headed. I walked on and Saw a strange cart. It was covered in sparklers and firecrackers of every color. It was near impossible to miss.

As I got closer, a couple of ponies walked by me talking about what they saw.

"I swear, he was almost as bad as Trixie. It was just a bunch of cheap tricks."

I continued.

"Come one, come all, to the amazing cart of mysteries! With your dear magician, Houdini!"

I recognized the name to be of the best magician of Earth. The great Houdini, he was supposed to be dead according to Earth history. I was a bit shocked at the fact he was a part of me the entire time. I finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. He had a rose pinned to his left shoulder pocket. He had a pencil thin moustache and a very small goatee. He looked just like a cheap magician. He pulled out a deck of cards and threw them into the sky. He then pulled out a cheap looking wand and pointed up ward. All of the cards burst into flames and sparks which seemed to make all of the small fillies cheer with glee.

"Thank you! Now for my next trick, I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat!" Houdini took off his hat and held it in front of him upside down. He waved the wand over the hat and a small plum of smoke erupted from the hat . He reached in and pulled out a rabbit just like he said he would. "I say that I can do anyone's job better with my magic!"

"Not this again! You really are as bad as Trixie! Let's gst out of here. This was pointless." Several ponies began to walk away.

"You there," he shouted pointing at me, "take my challenge and try to prove that you are better than me!"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up on stage.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I would say I protect without pay."

"Well, protect this!" he shouted pointing his wand at me. Out of the end came a lightning bolt. I automatically used my own magic but I decided to show off some. Instead of deflecting the bolt, I decided to stop it. Everyone looked on in awe as I had frozen an object close to the speed of light. Even Houdini seemed shocked by his own trick failing. He seemed to recognize me.

"Oh. Now it makes sense. You are Fortunado, correct? We are the same. Remember how you loved the attention you rarely got? People never really liked you and your little card tricks."

Yep. This was another me, alright. Only I should know about those painful memories from Earth. But this wasn't relaxing to learn. On fact, it was quite annoying.

"Alright. You know about the connection between us, right?" I asked.

"I have no idea What you're talking about. If you're trying to confuse me you are failing miserably."

"There is no confusion." I said calmly while reaching towards him with magic. "You might want to sit down for this." I sat down in a chair onstage. Then my magic hit him.

* * *

Inside Houdini's mind was close to living out a vivid nightmare. It was dark, cold, and abandoned. It was an old run down carnival. Images of the circus filled my mind, all memories. Very painful memories.

_The tents we're burning, all on fire. No one could stop it._

I need to keep myself from thinking about that.

"Come one! Come all! Come anyone at all! To see the nonstop performing magician, Houdini!" called out the magician from a nearby ten. There was a sign outside that advertised his performance. It had paint that was faded and peeling. It was just as creepy as the rest of the circus.

Inside was Houdini, just as suspected, standing on a small stage. But he wasn't smiling. In fact he was crying. There was no one else around except the two of us. It was pitiful to see myself like this. I made my decision. I decided to help him.

Magic. The real thing is used as a weapon or protection. The cheap tricks are used as a tactical tool when in battle. But it wasn't enough to keep me from getting captured by the Performer. I am Dorado, and I am a master, and now a victim of, illusion. Think magic is pointless?

Now you don't.

**Thank you for reading my latest chapter.**

**~Dejaman**


End file.
